megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 8 Script
Script from the game Mega Man 8. Scene 1: Prologue (Far out in space, two glowing, fiery beings are seen in battle, one blue and one purple. The purple figure dashes at the blue and catches him on the side, then they both dash towards each other, meeting in a large explosion. The purple figure tries to escape by hurtling down to Earth, but the blue one follows close behind. Meanwhile, another battle is going on between Mega Man and Bass. Bass rides on Treble's back while Mega Man rides on Rush.) Bass: Mega Man, today we finish this! Mega Man: Hey Bass, why must I fight you? We are not enemies! Bass: Shut up! (Bass fires a Buster shot at Mega Man, who dodges it and returns a shot that knocks Bass and Treble back into the side of a building. Roll appears in a small ship to deliver news to her brother.) Roll: Mega Man! Mega Man: Roll! Roll: Mega Man, hurry! You must come with me! Bass: You can't leave yet! (Bass tries to fire again, but his Buster is caught in a bunch of wires.) Mega Man: Rush Jet! (Rush activates his jet thrusters.) Mega Man: Bass, we'll have to take care of this some other time. Bass: No! (Bass finally breaks his Buster free, but this sends the elevator above plummeting towards him. Bass, however, fires straight up, destroying the elevator.) Bass: Don't run away, coward. You'll pay for this insult. I'll be back... (Mega Man and Roll fly over the city in the ship.) Mega Man: Dr. Light, what is the problem? Dr. Light: A strange meteor has struck the Earth just a while ago. This meteor seems to be emitting a powerful energy signature. Something this powerful must not fall into the hands of evil. Mega Man: I understand, Dr. Light. I'm on it. Dr. Light: Thank you, Mega Man. If you can, please bring the meteor back. Mega Man: OK! (Scene fades out.) Scene 2: A Robot? (Mega Man teleports to the beginning of the area close to the "meteor"'s crash site and Rush appears to deliver a message from Dr. Light.) Dr. Light: ... Megaman! Can you hear me? I've searched the island, but can't find it on any map. It's a creepy island. Be careful, Megaman. Your new weapon is ready. Take it with you! It's called the "Mega Ball". You can kick it to attack the enemies! It's a powerful weapon! Mega Man: Thank you, Dr. Light! (Mega Man fights through the area until he comes to the crater made by the meteor, but Dr. Wily has already collected the mysterious energy and hovers above the site in a flying saucer.) Mega Man: Dr. Wily?! Why are you here? Dr. Wily: Megaman, so you've come! How did you find my secret base? I'm impressed! But you're too late! I've just found something that's more powerful than this base! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now the world is mine! Gotcha! (Dr. Wily flies away in his saucer.) Mega Man: Wait! Wily! I've got to go after him! (Mega Man looks down into the crater and sees a damaged robot inside.) Mega Man: What's this? A robot? ... It's still alive. I must help it! (Rush appears again with another message from Dr. Light.) Dr. Light: ...man! Megaman! Can you hear me!? Is anything going on? Mega Man: Yes, Dr.! I've found a robot. Dr. Light: What? Okay, I understand! I'll go there and pick it up. You go after Wily! (Scene fades out.) Scene 3: Mystery of the Evil Energy (After defeating the first four Robot Masters, Mega Man checks into the lab.) Mega Man: Dr. Light, how's it going? Will he be OK? Dr. Light: I'm almost finished. The battery will be charged in 10 minutes. Mega Man: That's good. By the way, what do you make of these? (Mega Man gives Dr. Light the dark energy specimens he had collected from the Robot Masters.) Dr. Light: ... These? These seem to be energy resources... but I've never seen this type on Earth. I don't know where this energy came from, but we cannot let it fall into Dr. Wily's hands. You must recover all the energy immediately, Mega Man. Mega Man: But where is Dr. Wily? Dr. Light: That's a good question. We may be able to locate another energy emission from the radar room. When we find that meteor, we'll find Dr. Wily. (Mega Man and Dr. Light exit the room. The mysterious robot wakes up and examines his hand before looking around the room. He sees the container with the evil energy and picks it up, remembering the battle with the other purple robot. He crushes the container in his hand and watches as the evil energy dissipates. ???: He... he still lives... (The robot glows and transforms into the fiery figure from the beginning of the game before smashing through the ceiling and flying away. Mega Man and Dr. Light come running back into the room.) Mega Man: What the...! Dr. Light: Mega Man, you must go after him! We don't know who he is, and it could be dangerous to leave him alone! Mega Man: Yes sir! Let's go, Rush! (Mega Man jumps on Rush Jet and begins pursuing the robot.) Scene 4: Holding Back (Mega Man chases after the mysterious robot.) Mega Man: What power...! I've got to go after him!! (Mega Man pursues the robot until he encounters him in a small room.) Mega Man: You are...! Wait! Who are you!? ???: Don't try to stop me from completing my mission! (Mega Man fights the robot until they are both defeated.) ???: ... I feel a strong sense of justice within you. Who are you...? (Proto Man's whistle is heard, and he teleports in between them.) Proto Man: Are you OK? Mega Man: Protoman! ???: ...! (The robot turns into his energy form and crashes through the door to escape.) Proto Man: What happened? ... Who is he? Mega Man: I don't know. (That robot was holding back. He didn't fight me with everything he had. I wonder why?) Proto Man: ... He might be connected to Dr. Wily. Mega Man: What? Proto Man: "Wily Tower" is just ahead from here. That's the name of Wily's new castle. That robot may be going there. Mega Man: Maybe... I'll be careful. Thanks, Protoman. Proto Man: ... (Proto Man teleports out. Mega Man continues through the area.) Scene 5: Duo's Purpose (Mega Man runs into the cave that the Wily Tower is in and sees the structure from a distance.) Mega Man: That must be it over there! I can see it! (Mega Man jumps down but is suddenly caught in the hand of a giant robot. Rush barks and grabs onto the robot's hand but is unable to break his friend free.) Mega Man: Rush! (The giant robot smashes Rush into the side of a cliff and knocks him unconscious.) Mega Man: Rush! RUSH! (Dr. Wily's voice is heard over a loudspeaker from the Wily Tower.) Dr. Wily: I'm impressed! I didn't think you'd make it this far, Mega Man! However, I don't have time to deal with you. SAY GOODNIGHT!!! (The giant robot sends a powerful surge of electricity through Mega Man, who screams in agony. Suddenly a bright blue flash breaks the robot's hold and Mega Man drops to the ground and runs to help Rush.) Mega Man: Rush? Rush... (Rush barks and smiles weakly. The mysterious robot from Dr. Light's lab materializes next to Mega Man.) Robot: Are you OK? Mega Man: Who are you? Robot: My name is Duo. I was born with the sole purpose to eliminate the evil energy from this universe. (The giant robot reaches for Mega Man and Duo, who both dodge. Duo transforms into his energy form and slashes the robot before dashing through its middle, destroying it. He collects a small amount of the evil energy from the explosion and holds it in his hand as he turns to Mega Man again.) Mega Man: Duo, that thing. It's just like the one that I gave to Dr. Light. Duo: Yes. This is what you people call 'evil energy.' According to the studies I've done so far, the one who obtained the original energy must be a being of complete evil. This kind of energy absorbs the evil in a person's mind and then multiplies. Judging by the quick rate of its growth, it'll take over the planet with evil energy in a matter of days! We must stop it! (Duo crushes the evil energy in his hand.) Duo: It seems the original energy exists within that tower. But... (Duo tries to enter the tower in his energy form, but is unable to pass through an invisible barrier.) Duo: ... a barrier prohibits me from going there. I will destroy the rest of the evil energy that has spread throughout the Earth. You search and destroy the energy sources for that barrier. Mega Man: Let's do it! Time to go, Rush! (Duo dashes away in his energy form as Mega Man and Rush fly towards the Wily Tower on their own.) Scene 6: Bass' Revenge (After defeating the rest of the Robot Masters, Mega Man encounters Bass and Treble inside the Wily Tower.) Bass: Megaman! You can't escape this time! Mega Man: Bass! Stop it! I don't want to fight with you! Bass: You're so naive. That will be your downfall! I'm not the same weakling anymore! I've got new powers! Mega Man: ...No way! (A ball of evil energy hovers over Bass.) Mega Man: No! You don't know how dangerous it is! Bass: Shut up! I'll defeat you! "Come on, Treble!" (or) "You're history!") (Bass and Treble merge with the evil energy.) Bass: Let's do it! I'll show you what true power is! Mega Man: No! That's not power! I must prove you are wrong again Bass! (Mega Man fights and defeats Bass.) Mega Man: You can't beat me with fake power! Wake up, Bass! Bass: C..cu... curse you Megaman! I'll never give up! (Bass teleports out.) Mega Man: ...Bass. Why you don't understand? Scene 7: The Same Old Apology (Mega Man fights through the rest of the Wily Tower until he comes to a large, empty room.) Mega Man: Where's this...? (Mega Man is suddenly trapped in a ball of energy.) Dr. Wily: Gotcha! Wa ha ha ha! You're trapped, Megaman! You can't move, can you! With this incredible energy, I can't be beaten. It's time I finally finished you off! (Wily charges up a cannon on his tank.) Dr. Wily: Good-bye! Megaman! (Just as the cannon fires, Duo dashes in and stops the blast.) Mega Man: D... Duo! (Duo pushes the Skull Tank away and falls back.) Mega Man: Duo, thank you. Are you OK? Duo: ...yeah. ...! Look out!! (The Skull Tank comes back towards them, with its cannon missing.) Dr. Wily: Curse you! It seems that robot can't move anymore. Wa ha ha! Now, I'll defeat both of you! (Proto Man's whistle is heard and he teleports in.) Proto Man: I'll take care of this robot! Mega Man: Protoman! Thanks! (Proto Man and Duo teleport out.) Mega Man: Wily! You must be stopped! Dr. Wily: Silence, fool! I'll defeat you and conquer the world! (Mega Man fights and eventually defeats the Skull Tank and Wily falls to his hands and knees.) Dr. Wily: S... sorry! I was wrong! Please forgive me! Mega Man: ...That's the same old apology Wily! Over and over again... (A stream of evil energy comes out of the destroyed Skull Tank.) Dr. Wily: W... what! (The evil energy surrounds Mega Man.) Mega Man: Uwaaaah! (The ceiling starts to collapse as the scene fades out.) Scene 8: A Parting Favor (The scene fades in as Duo walks away from the ruins of the Wily Tower.) Duo: This is not good. He's been affected by the evil energy. He will die soon. (Duo raises his hand and turns it into glowing energy to take away the evil energy.) Duo: If your mind is not completely taken by the evil, you'll be saved... Megaman... I can see into your mind. (Duo sees some of the countless good deeds Mega Man has done throughout his life. He draws the evil energy out of Mega Man and crushes it in his hand.) Duo: You... have been working so hard for justice. With your help, this planet will survive. (Duo stands up to leave but stops when Proto Man runs up to him.) Proto Man: What happened? Mega Man! Duo: He's going to be OK. He will regain consciousness soon. My job is done; I must go. I'll leave Mega Man up to you. (Duo starts to walk away.) Duo: But... there's one more thing. Proto Man: Hm? Duo: I have a favor to ask. (Scene fades out to black.) Roll: Wake up! Wake up Mega Man! (Mega Man slowly opens his eyes to find himself in the lab, surrounded by Roll, Dr. Light, Auto, and Eddie.) Mega Man: Roll! Roll: Mega Man, you're OK! Auto: Alright! Eddie: Yippee! Mega Man: Am I alive? Dr. Light: Yes, you are. Duo saved you. Mega Man: Duo... (Scene changes to view Mega Man standing on a cliff later in the day, watching the sunset with Rush.) Proto Man: Duo is gone. (Mega Man turns around to see his brother standing in a tree.) Mega Man: Proto Man! Proto Man: Mega Man, I have a message to give you from Duo. Mega Man: From Duo? What is it? Proto Man: He said, "Thank you." Mega Man: Duo...? Me too. Thank you, Duo. (Mega Man turns and looks at the sky, and an image of Duo is seen in the stars. Scene fades out to credits.) Scene 9: Hidden Bosses (Sega Saturn Version) Note: The following two encounters only occur in the Sega Saturn version of the game.) (Mega Man comes across Cut Man as a hidden boss in the Duo's Mini-Stage of the second half of the game.) Cut Man: Hey Megaman, long time no see! You're looking sharper than before! Mega Man: Y... you're Cutman! Why are you here? Don't you remember what happened last time we fought? Cut Man: Shut up! I still remember that you defeated me a long time ago! I want revenge! Mega Man: Cut that out! Cutman, we don't have to fight. Cut Man: I won't lose this time! (Mega Man encounters Wood Man as a hidden boss in Search Man's stage of the Second half of the Game.) Wood Man: I won't let you pass here, Megaman! Mega Man: Woodman! Are you still working for Wily? Wood Man: I'll defeat you this time. For Dr. Wily! Mega Man: Don't fight me, Woodman. You have no chance to win. Wood Man: Let's do it! Get ready, Megaman! End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts